Sins and Secrets
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. Two-shot. AU - 1864. Turned and abandoned by Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore struggles to find his place in this new world until his past clashes with his present. Sins will be committed. Secrets will be revealed.
1. Run Away

The smell of gun smoke, the sight of the last sunrise, the taste of blood. Two days had passed since Damon had been forced to turn and the new vampire struggled to find his place in a world that didn't seem like his own. Unlike his brother, Damon didn't take quite as much pleasure in his newfound power, his hunger. All because a certain woman could never be by his side. And I'm not talking about his lover and sire, Katherine Pierce. It was true his heart was broken…for another woman entirely. His whole romance with Katherine had been a farce in an attempt to get her to turn him. His true love was and always shall be Elena Gilbert. Damon realized how stupid he had been though. He had thought if he was a vampire he and Elena could be together forever. It didn't matter that she was married to a man she didn't love, his good friend, George Lockwood. However, he couldn't condemn her to this…to being a monster. And he had heard the stories. Katherine and Elena shared the same face. She had been heavily interrogated by the Lockwoods. The resemblance had been explained away that Katherine was her twin sister. Katherine even compelled Jonathan to corroborate the story. Every day Damon grew more and more worried for Elena's safety. The Council would most certainly be curious as to why Elena's "twin sister" was a vampire. He had to do something before it was too late, but he couldn't exactly go strutting around town since everyone thought he and Stefan were dead. So the question he had been pondering was what could he do?

Suddenly, a loud pounding and crying whimpers came to the door. Quickly, Damon walked down the steps as Stefan peered around the corner of the living room, blood on his lips.

"Clean yourself up," Damon chastised. Damon peeked through the curtains of the window and lo and behold there was Elena, her face stained with tears, her head covered by a shawl. Almost ripping the door off its hinges, Damon pulled Elena inside.

"Damon," she whimpered.

"Elena."

"Hide me," she cried.

"What's going on?"

"He's hunting me. Hide me. Please. Please." She collapsed into his chest.

"Okay. Everything's okay. We're just going to go upstairs."

"I'll go search around the property. See if we have any unwanted guests," said Stefan.

"Be careful," Damon warned as Stefan walked out of the manor.

"I knew you weren't dead," said Elena as Damon helped her up the stairs to his bedroom. "I knew it."

"Come on. Sit on the bed. Tell me what happened." Elena sniffled and looked away from him. "Hey, you have to tell me what happened if I have any chance of fixing it."

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Okay. What's happened? Why's your head covered up?"

"Don't look at me."

"Elena, close your eyes. Take a breath."

Elena did as he said and Damon pulled the shawl off of her. What he saw shocked him. Her face was beaten…badly. Bruises covered her body, the most atrocious ones around her neck. Damon could see what appeared to be a handprint. What surprised him the most, however, was the bloodstains on the shawl. He looked at her back and saw the beginning of bleeding whip marks that he assumed went down beneath her dress.

"Oh my God," he whispered. He quickly turned around as he felt his transformation coming on. He chastised himself. This is Elena, not a meal, not food. That seemed to be enough for him to pull it together. He trembled with anger. "Who did this to you?"

"George." Damon seethed. How dare he lay a hand on her. "He's a monster."

"Tell me. Everything."

"It's not uncommon for him to be rough. He was on the wedding night." Damon sighed. That bastard. "But this time was different. He wanted to know how Katherine could have been a vampire. I told him that maybe she was turned by one of the others. And then he told me you were dead. I didn't believe him. He got very upset. He beat me. He whipped me. And then he…touched…" She broke down.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me the rest. I get the picture." He hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I never thought he was that type of man." Damon vowed in that moment that he would make George suffer.

"He transformed in front of me." Damon's curiosity was then piqued.

"What do you mean?"

"His bones started to break and I saw the man turn into the wolf." A werewolf? That was new. "I ran. And he chased me. Hide me. Please. Don't make me go back there."

"I'm not. You're going to stay right here. I'm going to go to the bathroom to get something to clean your wounds. I'll leave the door open. Stay right here." Damon walked out of his room and saw Stefan down the hallway.

"I checked the entire property. There's no one. Whoever was chasing her is gone."

"Find George. And when I say find, I mean only find, observe, and come back and tell me where he is."

"What's going on?"

"George beat her within an inch of her life and I'm going to kill him." Damon had never felt such a murderous rage pulse within him. It was uncontrollable. The demon wouldn't be satisfied until George's blood was spilt. This must be what Katherine meant when emotions were heightened. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a bowl filled with water, and a rag before returning to his bedroom. He set the bowl and rag on the bed and sat beside Elena. "I need to clean your back or it'll get infected. May I?"

"I give you permission." Slowly so she wouldn't be startled, Damon removed enough of her dress and corset so her wounds were revealed.

"This is cold." He dipped the rag into the water and pressed it to the wounds. Elena hissed at the pressure and temperature. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Nonsense. Anyone else would have sent you back to George. You came to the right place."

"Where's Giuseppe? Maybe he could get me out of this."

"That won't happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I buried him."

"He's dead? How?"

"That's a bit complicated."

"I'm going to have to go back to him, aren't I?"

"No. You are going to stay here. I'm going to get you out of this."

"How? He's a monster. And he said you were dead. Why would someone say that?" There was no escaping it. He couldn't not tell her.

"Because technically I am," Elena looked at him puzzled. "My transformation isn't as drastic as George's, but I am a monster." She then realized.

"She turned you. She said she would, but…"

"You aren't scared. You know?"

"Katherine was a vampire. She was living with you. I assumed one of you would end up getting turned. It was what she wanted. She told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah and threatened me. Said if I told anyone she'd rip my throat out. So Giuseppe…"

"Stefan killed him…by accident. I took care of it."

"Always the big brother cleaning up Stefan's messes."

"It's my cross to bear."

"Show me."

"Elena. You're already upset. I don't want to scare you."

"Show me, Damon. I want to see."

"Okay, but I want you to know that behind the face it's still me. It's still Damon." Elena nodded and veins appeared down Damon's face as his eyes turned black. "See. It's still me."

"Oh my God." Damon turned away at what he assumed was a rejection. Elena pulled his face back to her. "You're not scary. You're beautiful."

With a sigh of relief, Damon pushed his transformation back. She then kissed him. Elena felt like she'd finally returned home. She'd known Damon had always loved her and she had always loved him. In fact, they had embarked on a relationship until it had been cut short when her engagement to George was announced.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," she said.

"Me too," he smiled. "I missed you."

"As did I. What are we going to do?"

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of everything. George will never touch you again. I've cleaned your wounds so why don't you try to get some rest."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course." They settled into the bed and Elena nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing the top of her head. As Elena slept, Damon looked up at the ceiling, thinking of all the ways he was going to torture George for laying a finger on his Elena. With Elena next to him, he felt like he'd finally found his place in his new world. Maybe with her everything would be okay. He didn't know how he could possibly ask her to turn for him, but the overwhelming peace and calm that came over him with her in his arms pushed those thoughts away and led him to sleep.


	2. Built For Sin

It was late morning when Elena woke up to see Damon hovering above her. She smiled.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I'm admiring how beautiful you are." Elena turned away.

"No. I'm not. I'm a wreck." Damon caressed her cheek, careful to not put too much pressure on the bruise on her cheekbone.

"You are beautiful," he insisted.

"Damon…Never mind."

"What? What is it?"

"Could you make them go away? Everything hurts."

"My blood can heal, but there's a certain risk. You could…"

"Turn?"

"If you died with my blood in your system."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"And because I love you, I want to be with you…forever. If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"Elena…this life…it isn't easy."

"Anything worth having never is."

"It's not easy for me. I…suffer through this bloodlust."

"Then let's suffer together. I want this. I want you." Against his better judgment, Damon bit into his wrist and offered his blood to her. As Elena drank, her bruises and wounds disappeared like magic.

"Feel better?" Damon asked as he removed his wrist from her mouth. Elena nodded. Suddenly, they both heard a large crash downstairs. "Stay here." Elena grabbed his hand. "I'll be alright."

"Be careful." Damon placed a soft kiss against her forehead before leaving. He walked down the stairs and used his hearing to tune into the surrounding noises.

"Where is that dumb bitch," he heard a voice growl. George. The beast within Damon made a mighty roar, prepared to rip the man in two, and Damon had no qualms with letting him take over for a while. As he stalked his prey, he heard a scream. He was upstairs. He sped up the stairs and saw George towering over an unconscious Elena. It appeared George had pushed her into the bookcase and she had hit her head.

"Elena, wake up," George said. "Shit. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. This damn power."

"What did you do?" Damon whispered. George turned around to see his old friend.

"Damon? I thought you were dead."

"I am. I won't ask again. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I think I heard her neck snap." Anger coursed through Damon's veins and flowed out of him in waves. Dark veins traveled down his face. "You're a…"

"Yeah. And I'm going to enjoy this." Damon flashed behind him and bit into his neck, severely weakening the man. "You hurt my Elena."

"She's my wife!" George croaked.

"Not anymore." Stefan then entered the room, having heard the commotion.

"Stefan?" George asked. "You're both vampires."

"And Elena will be soon thanks to your own stupidity. I wanted her last moments as a human to be happy, not consumed by terror. She must have been so afraid," said Damon as he placed Elena back on the bed. "Stefan, restrain him. We're going to need him for when Elena completes the transition."

"You gave her blood?" Stefan asked.

"It's what she asked for and you know me, never one to turn a lady down. Tie him up and get him out of here. I can't stand the sight of him. And don't eat him." Stefan dragged George out of the room by his leg while Damon sat on the bed and cradled Elena in his arms. He was plagued with worry. Did he give her enough blood? Would she wake up? "You have to wake up. You will wake up." Minute after minute excruciatingly ticked by and finally with a gasp Elena woke up, very disoriented. Damon held her close. "It's okay. It's just me. You're fine. You're fine."

"George. He…he killed me."

"I know. I know." He stroked her hair. "I took care of him. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. And the sun…it's really bright."

"That's part of the transition."

"I'm going to become a vampire?"

"That's your choice. I didn't want it to happen like this." Elena rested her forehead against his.

"It's okay. As long as I get to be with you, I don't care. What do I have to do?"

"You need to drink human blood." A maid then entered the room. "This is Cora. She's been compelled not to resist or scream."

"Compelled?"

"It's a form of mind control." Damon got up from the bed and closed the curtains. "You'll have to stay out of the sun until I can manage to get you a daylight ring." Damon then approached Cora and bit her neck. He extended his hand out to Elena.

"Will I be able to stop?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She took his hand and he led her to the maid. Elena could feel the throb of Cora's pulse shake through her very bones. She licked the small drop of blood on the maid's neck. She moaned at the taste and sucked on the wound, her fangs coming into place. Damon couldn't believe how arousing the sight of her feeding was. It felt as pleasurable as the act of feeding itself. However, Damon composed himself and placed his hands on Elena's waist.

"That's enough, love." Reluctantly, Elena pulled back.

"I want more," Elena groaned as Cora left the room to attend to her wound and rest.

"Of course. I have a present for you."

"What kind of present?"

"One I think you'll very much enjoy. Come with me." Damon led her downstairs. All the curtains had been drawn so Elena wouldn't burn. Elena was surprised to see George tied and gagged to a chair. "You had to gag him, Stef?"

"The guy never shuts up. He was annoying me. Hello, Elena."

"Stefan. I thought you said you dealt with him, Damon."

"I weakened him. After everything he's done to you, I think you should be the one to decide what his fate is. That's the power we possess. Life and death." Elena walked over to George, the train of her purple dress dragging on the floor.

"Be careful of your next words to me." Elena removed the gag from his mouth and untied him.

"Elena, I know you're a vampire now, but it's okay. We can fix this. We can go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Why should I? You abused me for months. I'm staying right here."

"You slept with him, didn't you, you whore." Veins crawled around Elena's eyes and she grabbed him by the neck.

"I warned you to watch your words. I haven't been with Damon since before we were married. I was considering letting you go, but your words have decided your own fate." She sped him to the wall and sank her fangs viciously into his neck. Frantically, he tried to push her off, but she was too strong. She drained him dry and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the floor. Damon approached her and wiped her face with his handkerchief.

"Better?"

"Much."

"We can't go outside right now until the sun goes down. Then I'll speak with Emily concerning your daylight protection."

"How shall we pass the time?" Elena asked, a smirk on her face.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." He grabbed her by the waist and as she shrieked in surprise he sped her up to his room. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. His taste buds exploded as he sampled the remnants of blood on her lips. She granted him access to her mouth and their tongues engaged in a dance that they hadn't partaken in for far too long. They fell into the room and Damon turned her around so her back was pressed into his chest. He untied the ribbons of her dress and the garment fell to the floor, leaving her only in her corset and skirts. He kissed her neck and Elena melted into his touch.

"Tell me. Tell me I'm the only you've ever loved," Elena panted.

"It's you. It's always been you. Katherine meant nothing to me, a means to an end. I have missed you," he whispered, his lips ghosting down her neck and shoulder. Elena moaned when his hands trailed up her waist to chest. He massaged her breast with his palm and Elena placed her hands on his, joining him in his ministrations. Damon closed his eyes in pleasure at the sound of every little noise that left her lips. She drove him absolutely crazy. He drew one of his hands away and loosened her corset before pulling the material down.

In a flash, he turned her around and his lips zeroed in on the pebbles of her breast. He sucked and tugged as Elena's head fell back and her delicate fingers carded through his hair. His hands pulled up her skirts and he pulled her closer to him. He backed her up near the fireplace of his bedroom and they fell onto the pillows on the floor at the end of his bed. Elena looked around and noticed the pillows and blankets on the floor.

"I'm sure George took you in his bed. When we reunite, it will be different. I will never hurt you. I had the maids arrange this." Elena turned her head to kiss him.

"You truly are a devilish man."

"And you are my devilish woman."

"Quite." With a quick rip, he tore off her skirts. "Those were my only clothes."

"I'll get you more. I don't care. This…it has been far too long since I last gazed upon your beauty." His hand trailed down her back and then around to her womanly folds. Elena moaned in pleasure. She rocked her hips into his steely length, needing some form of release. The next thing Elena heard was the removal of his clothes and a groan as his skin met hers. "Far too long." He pulled her down onto the pillows and hovered above her, taking in the splendor of her tanned skin. As his mouth met her breasts, his finger snuck into her tight folds.

"Damon," she moaned. "More." With every suck, he stroked her. Suddenly, he stopped, not wanting her to come just yet.

"May I make love to you?"

"Yes. Please." She opened her thighs for him and he kissed down her stomach until his tongue met her honeyed warmth. Elena arched into his touch. She clamped his head closer to her, grinding into his mouth. "Oh, Damon! Yes! Yes!" He licked and sucked until she crested over. Before she even knew it, his hard length was inside her. Damon moaned in pleasure. With every thrust, they moaned each other's name. Damon then laid down on the pillows, pulling Elena on top of him. Elena raised a brow.

"You know how I like my women on top." With a smirk, Elena placed her hands on his chest and rocked against him, tipping her head back in ecstasy. "Oh, I'm close." At vampire speed, he moved her onto her back and kissed her harshly, his thrusts growing more violent.

"Yes!" Elena screamed as Damon held her hands above her head, their fingers intertwining. Veins crawled down Elena's face and she bit his neck. Damon roared and bit her as well before they gave in to the wave of pleasure that over took them.

"Oh, marry me," Damon groaned during his last few thrusts. Elena's eyes opened in surprise. "I know you're probably gun-shy, but we make so much sense. I could think of a hundred reasons to marry you. You're my home, my life. I want you by my side forever." Elena put a finger to his lips, knowing he probably had more to his speech.

"You had me at marry me." Damon's lips crushed hers and Elena moaned into the kiss. He stroked her face when his lips left hers. "Of course I'll marry you. The day I met you…it was the best moment of my human life and this…this is the best moment of my vampire life."

Days came and went and Damon managed to finagle a daylight ring out of Emily Bennett. Elena was now a full-fledged, daywalking vampire and Damon couldn't be happier. However, he was concerned. While Damon had grown happier, his brother had seemed to descend into the depths of his bloodlust.

"Stefan's at it again," said Elena, a hand on her hip, as she entered the kitchen of the Salvatore Manor. "I just went for a walk into town to check on the state of things and heard that Honoria and Tobias Fell as well as Jonathan Gilbert were killed. By an animal."

"I assume the animal is a member of our family."

"You'd be right about that and I'm afraid he's going to paint the living room red." Damon raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. He was shocked by the scene. Stefan was lying on the couch, blood on his face, while three compelled women danced for him.

"Company, brother?" Damon asked.

"I brought enough to share."

"Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?"

"Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." Damon grabbed one of the women's face and compelled her.

"Leave this place. Never think of it again. Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again," he compelled the others.

"Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun."

"Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town."

"You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise."

"No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself."

Within the next couple of days, Damon and Elena gathered their things and compelled a driver. Damon walked down the stairs with Elena, heading for the front door, and noticed a blonde vampire in his living room.

"Go to the carriage, love," Damon murmured. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Going somewhere?" Lexi asked.

"You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about."

"That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him."

"We are at irreparable odds."

"You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you."

"Help him. He needs it." Damon then walked out the door, offered his suitcase to the driver who placed it on top of the carriage, and entered the vehicle.

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked as he sat next to her.

"It is now." He kissed her deeply. He stroked her left hand which featured a diamond and lapis lazuli wedding ring.

"Do you like your daylight ring?"

"I do. I especially love you incorporated it with your mother's wedding ring. It's beautiful. Where are we going? Did you finally decide?"

"Yes. Katherine told me of a city that is quite welcoming to vampires. They can stay there for longer periods of time."

"Where is it?"

"Louisiana. It's called New Orleans."

"It sounds lovely. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." And with that, the carriage took off to drop them off at the train station that would lead them to the City of Vampires.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL, BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT


End file.
